


It's Christmas Time (So Run For Your Life)

by blueaurora



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: A lot of christmas cliches, Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Side Seongsang, Slice of Life, and he has his own love club, everyone makes an appearance - Freeform, hongjoong saves the day writing a love song, i dont know why I loved writing jongho so much here but I do, san is ????? super oblivious, san woo and mingi work as Santa's elves, side minwoo, yunho is a barista, yunho is super in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaurora/pseuds/blueaurora
Summary: San hates Christmas.For that, he just wants to spend the Christmas time comfortably hidden under the blankets. The world, on the other side, seems to have different plans for him.Like a job that requires putting into an elf costume with extra tight tights, an afternoon baking Christmas cookies and the campus favorite boy kissing him underneath the Christmas lights.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 30
Kudos: 123





	It's Christmas Time (So Run For Your Life)

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled 'san is oblivious of how his friend is in love with him for 15K words while he walks around in an elf costume'.
> 
> I'm going through some 'I hate everything I write' moment of my life and I don't trust this a lot but I've been meaning to post this yunsan baby since last christmas when, casually, I saw the movie Last Christmas so here it is. Honestly it's just an excuse to make yunsan bake cookies together and listen to Sia's xmas album on loop for 3 days straight. So I hope you like it!!! 
> 
> beware of the softness and all the Christmas cliches!!!! 
> 
> title from Sia's Underneath the mistletoe
> 
> <3

Christmas time is supposed to be filled with innocent bliss, warmth and the smell of ginger cookies. 

You can't be mad during Christmas as there's no room for bad thoughts under all the Christmas lights—and, honestly, who can be mad with a cup of hot chocolate warming their hearts?

At least, that's how San always portrayed Christmas at the back of his mind. Maybe he watched way too many Christmas themed movies—because his sister loves them and San loves her, even when he was never a fan of either movies or Christmas, much less of Christmas movies. Perhaps because every single Christmas movie needs to be a romantic comedy where every thing is solved thanks to the Christmas spirit—if he squints, there's also a lot of Christmas movies about murder, but that's just the small percentage. 

Everything San knows about Christmas comes from a newly couple kissing under a big sparkly tree. Or kissing under the mistletoe. Or having a flour fight while making cookies. And they're all flooding in happiness.

Loudly licking his candy cane, San forces his brain to pour all that happiness around himself, just so he can feel a little comfortable having to walk around Yeosang and Seonghwa until holidays are over and everyone goes back into their usual post-Christmas bad mood. 

The first year San decides to stay in the city for the holidays—and not go home with his family, because he has a lot to study and less free time than his mother think he has—turns out to be also the year Seonghwa, call him roommate number one, confesses to Yeosang, call him roommate number two. They're also staying over the holidays. 

And San wants to die. 

"Look, there's still a spot in a train going to Namhae tomorrow morning," Wooyoung pats him in the arm, trying to get his attention. "Do you have one hundred bucks?"

San scrunches his nose, putting the candy cane out of his mouth with a loud bop to frown at him. Annoyed expression funnily not matching at all with the Christmas carols sounding from every single speaker of the mall.

"Wooyoung," he starts slowly, speaking louder than he is used to just so he can be heard. "you had to buy me this candy cane. I don't even have one buck." 

That's true. Maybe the biggest reason San is staying home instead of consciously wasting his study time making cookies with his mother is the lack of money. He is totally going through a rough moment and he can't ask his parents for more money after he asked them for a new laptop for Christmas. 

Wooyoung, on the other hand, stays because he actually has a job that pays for their candy canes and coffee—and that trip to Tokyo he has been planning since the beginning of the year. 

Seonghwa and Yeosang stay because they don't want to spend the beginning of their relationship apart and San almost ran into the living room wall just that morning when he woke up to them making out on the couch. 

Wooyoung sighs, putting the phone back into his bag and resting his cheek into one hand, giving big puppy eyes to San. 

"What?" San groans, slowly biting the candy.

"You're really grumpy," Wooyoung can't help but snort, nimbly avoiding the kick San throws under the table. "It's cute. You're never grumpy, so this is new for me."

"I'm always grumpy during Christmas, I hate it," San retorts. In his defense, this is the first Christmas he spends with Wooyoung—and the grossly in love couple, but that's another topic.

"I don't think you hate Christmas that much," Wooyoung points, "I still have that picture you sent me last year. You know, the one where you're wearing matching sweaters with your sister."

San groans loudly, immediately throwing his head back. 

"I hated that sweater," he blows air hastily. 

It was, once again, his sister's idea. She took him downtown and into a Christmas themed shop almost hidden in a hallway. After half an hour they came out with matching green hoodies made of the most itchy fabric ever—not to talk about the fact his sister's sweater had a big reindeer on and San's had the reindeer's butt. And his mother made them pose in front of the tree, taking a lot of pictures that ended up in a lot of Christmas postcards. 

"It was cute," Wooyoung singsongs. 

"Just go to work already," San clicks his tongue, waving his hand in the air. "The earlier you get in, the earlier we can go eat."

Wooyoung smiles at him as he jumps from the stool he was sitting on, throwing his bag all over his shoulder. 

"Are you going to stay here?"

"Yep," San shrugs, picking up his phone and pointing it towards his friend. "I will take a thousand pictures of you, little elf."

Wooyoung throws his head back in a laugh. 

"Jokes on you, I look amazing in these striped tights."

San rolls his eyes, but as Wooyoung walks away he can't help but agree with him. Wooyoung is wearing his elf costume right under his clothes, meaning San had a full view of his friend seething in green and red striped tights as he laid on his bed and ranted about his recently _engaged_ roommates. San has to bite his tongue because Wooyoung really has a nice ass, even inside those stupid candy cane-like tights. 

Wooyoung found a job as one of Santa's elves at the mall just two weeks ago. He needs the money and, being honest, Wooyoung loves kids and he is always up to give a show, so this is the perfect job for him. 

This is the first time San comes around, having a perfect view of his friend from his spot at the Starbucks' terrace, chuckling as Wooyoung takes his jacket off slowly, showing him a shoulder first, sticking up his butt one second later and getting inside the big plastic house where Santa is supposed to be resting—it's actually the place where they put their personal items. 

Wooyoung really is an idiot, but how pissed is San when the boy comes back outside with big red cheeks and black freckles covering them and he still looks amazing. 

San takes as many pictures as he can—because Wooyoung is engulfed in a green outfit that not only has tight leggings, but also a pointy hat, pointy shoes with ringing bells on the ends and even pointy ears sliding through his black hair. And there's also a guy two heads taller than him wearing the same exact outfit making San spill some coffee over his jeans, dark circles quickly spreading over the clear fabric. 

"Oh, is that Wooyoung? He looks cute!" Yunho's voice makes San shake his shoulders in surprise, pressing the phone onto his chest because Wooyoung would kill him if Yunho sees him like that.

Even when Yunho works at Starbucks. And Santa's house is right in front of it. And they both have a full view of his legs from there. Maybe Wooyoung is really an idiot.

Yunho's eyes sparkle like Christmas trees while watching the elves work, still standing next to San. 

"Don't tell him you saw the pictures," San says, catching his attention, "he thinks he is far enough for you to not notice it's him." 

"Well," Yunho giggles, crossing his arms, "with the makeup and the hat it's difficult to tell from here. But it's obvious in the picture."

San takes a finger to his lips.

"Let's keep it as a secret."

Yunho smiles at him, wide and cheerful. If San thinks about it carefully, Yunho is the only person that seems to be in a permanent Christmas state. He is always happy no matter what, and his eyes are always sparkling like he holds not only the stars but the whole universe, and he is as pure as a kid meeting Santa for the first time. 

Maybe that's the reason Wooyoung got the biggest crush on Yunho. 

And that's why San always reminds himself of how much he hates Christmas or else he would be falling hard for Yunho as well. He loves Wooyoung way too much to fall for the same man. 

At least, he tries, because when Yunho pinches one of his cheeks and places a muffin in front of him, San swears he melts like the snow that sticks to his shoes on his way back home.

"Here," Yunho speaks softly, voice matching the carols, finally doing what he came to after getting distracted by Wooyoung's cuteness. The muffin is raspberries and white chocolate flavoured. San opens his eyes and cries inside, Yunho's the only one that always remembers this is his favorite muffin of all times. "I heard you won't be going home for Christmas, so this is on me. Cheer up!"

 _Oh, how much I hate Christmas and the lights and the itchy sweaters and your fucking gorgeous eyes_ , San bites down his lower lip.

San gulps, looking down at the muffin. He parts his lips to say something nice, but he can't. Yunho pats his head, taking his shyness as a good thing, like he always does, and then walks inside to keep doing his job. 

Maybe San doesn't try hard enough, or maybe ignoring Yunho is becoming way more difficult since the first snow, where Yunho sent a picture of his peachy colored hair filled with snow to their group chat and San swears he died for a second. 

San met Wooyoung on their very first day of college, and they immediately knew they were made to be best friends, so it took them just two hours to seal the pact and come up with a handshake. They were together all the time, and that's why they met Yunho at the same time. So, there's basically nothing like a _'I saw him first'_ rule aside from the fact Wooyoung said _'Holy shit I want his babies'_ one second after Yunho took their orders and San had to laugh because, well, he also wanted his babies. 

Yunho has two jobs. During holidays, he works at the Starbucks in the mall, right where San is enjoying his muffin right now. During the rest of the year, he works part time at the campus coffee shop where not only Wooyoung and San would spend every free time studying, but also Seonghwa, and Yeosang and even Jongho, the wrestling club captain.

Yunho was just the kind and sweet totally out of a manga barista that took their orders at first, but Wooyoung was as bold as San would never be and soon asked him to hang around with them during his free time. Easy. Yunho accepted like it was nothing, making San realise his hair smells strongly like coffee but slightly like vanilla at the same time. 

The three of them became friends so incredibly fast San hadn't time to figure out his feelings. Yunho was already holding both their hands during winter and Wooyoung couldn't stop screaming how boyfriend material he is.

Some nights, while he lays in bed wide awake because his room is right next to Yeosang's and paper walls are a thing among student's apartments and the boy has a terrible obsession with playing _League of Legends_ at ass in the morning, San thinks falling for Yunho it's not actually a bad thing—aside from easy.

Half the campus is in love with him already, and they're very vocal about it. Like that time that music production kid—Hongjoong, he thinks—wrote a four minute long song about how beautiful Yunho's eyes were and played it at the summer festival from their second year. Or that time Jongho straight up confessed his crush, then ran away before even hearing Yunho's answer—he smiled like he always does.

It wouldn't be actually that weird for San to admit it. But admitting it to Wooyoung, that's a different story. Wooyoung is his best buddy, his soulmate, his partner in crime and his everything, but he is also very competitive. He hates losing as much as San hates Christmas romance. And San isn't actually in the mood to lose a four year long friendship because of… _Shit,_ Christmas romance personified. 

That's why San hates Christmas, and with that, tries hard to believe he also hates Yunho's sparkly eyes. 

❄

San chews on his burger ninety-nine percent sure Yunho has a crush on Wooyoung as well, making that also part of the reason he decides to stay away from the Yunho Love Club because why start the impossible-to-win fight with Wooyoung knowing Yunho only has eyes for him in the first place? 

"You have some ketchup," Yunho is saying in the middle of their conversation about finals, sitting in front of San but right next to Wooyoung, which allows him to move his hand slowly, brushing the ketchup out of the corner of Wooyoung's mouth. "There it is."

"Thank you," Wooyoung says, content, totally thinking of covering his entire mouth in sauce and puckering his lips to Yunho. San quietly blows air through his teeth, knowing his friend too well.

He focuses on his burger, getting Mingi's knowing gaze and just making a hand gesture, silently affirming that happens on a daily basis—it's just Yunho's natural persona, he likes to baby the shit of everyone. San just likes to think he has soft eyes for Wooyoung, for a reason. 

Mingi ended up being the tall boy working with Wooyoung that made San laugh so much. First, because it was obvious he disliked the tights with passion, walking around with both legs wide open, pulling from the fabric every two minutes. Second, because he wasn't as good with kids as the other elves, making three of them cry and one punch him in the shinbone.

Wooyoung is still incredible at making friends, already entangled in some anime conversation with the red head after their first day working together, as Wooyoung told San when they met at the burger place.

Mingi ended up sitting in between San and Yunho.

"So, you study engineering as well," Mingi starts after Wooyoung pulls out his phone and asks Yunho for a picture together. San nods, head totally empty. "That's cool."

San shrugs. "I actually feel like dying every time I put a foot inside the classroom."

Mingi huffs a laugh, high fiving him.

"I feel you. I major in music production, and I've never loved and hated something at the same time like I do now."

San nods frantically, getting his chair closer to Mingi's. The boy looked shy and very tired when Wooyoung came clinging onto his arm like a monkey, so San just guessed he couldn't resist Wooyoung's charms but was actually dying to arrive home. That's why he didn't start a conversation before, but now he looks more cheerful, totally up for some college conversation.

The talk about how beautiful the campus is, being the reason they both chose that university and not one closer to their hometowns—they high five again. They also talk about teachers, the good ones and the horrible ones. About the campus food—the one San hates with passion because it's always either cold or tasteless, at what Mingi retorts saying he needs to try the art department food.

Mingi says he will bring him there once the semester starts again, adding that he will love his best friend. The name sparks on San's ears, making him open his eyes wide.

"Hongjoong? The one that wrote that song for Yunho?" He says, and maybe he speaks louder than he expected because suddenly both Wooyoung and Yunho are looking at him.

Mingi's cheeks go red. 

"Oh, man, so you heard about it," he says, somehow ashamed of that moment of his life. 

"Everyone heard it," Wooyoung deadpans, stealing one of San's chips, and then he proceeds to sing one of the verses of the song, that totally goes like _if your eyes are not the ocean I drown in, why do I feel breathless every time you look at me?_

Mingi shrinks even more, ears starting to shine in the same color his hair does. Wooyoung just laughs loudly, clapping his hands in the air. Next to him, Yunho is smiling, eyes fixed on San.

Aside from the fact Hongjoong's song was very poetic and dangerously turning way too corny at the end—while he talked about his heart fitting inside Yunho's or something like that—San can't agree more with him. Yunho's eyes are really something. 

"Please, don't sing more," Mingi begs, holding Wooyoung's hands and trying to calm him down. San sighs, finding it really funny. "How aren't you embarrassed?" The boy asks then, gazing at Yunho.

Yunho just shrugs, head delicately resting over one hand. When he speaks, San almost gets that line where Hongjoong went like _bees make music out of you, honey dripping from your lips._

"He was cute. And I loved the song. Please, do tell Hongjoong he has a bright future, he runs away every time he sees me," Yunho giggles. 

"He is embarrassed," Mingi admits, still holding onto Wooyoung's hands, "we all are."

"Well, I am not," Yunho closes his eyes in a cute way with his next smile. 

"Neither are we," Wooyoung speaks for San, playing with Mingi's hands just as if they've been friends for years already. Mingi allows him with equal reliance. 

San just hopes he doesn't share the story of that time they got drunk during finals season and started singing to it from the top of their lungs at four in the morning. Changing ' _Yunho_ ' for ' _Tortilla chips_ ' because they were hungry, which makes it even worse. 

The song wasn't even that bad, Hongjoong got a great sense. San also admires how brave he was to play it in front of the whole campus. 

"Out of all the confessions I've got, I liked Hongjoong the most," Yunho adds, making the three of them share a soft laugh, San's one being nothing but a breath that barely leaves his chest.

"You really are famous," Mingi says, looking down at his fingers still intertwined with Wooyoung's. San puckers his lips, wondering why they are still holding hands. "Don't you have someone you like?"

San holds his breath, looking at Wooyoung first—the boy doesn't look quite surprised, just eager to know who roams Yunho's mind after tons of confessions—, down to his empty plate later. San repeats his mantra internally, trying to remain as cool as possible, even when he can't help but spy through his lashes. 

Yunho stares at him for a solid second before putting on a soft smile once again. 

"I have one," he admits, sounding even happy about that. 

Wooyoung looks up at him, eyes sparkling a little in curiosity. It was something they both have talked about before. Wooyoung is sure Yunho doesn't like anyone meanwhile San thinks he does like someone for the way he never accepts a confession yet talks so enthusiastically about love.

And the one on San's mind, is Wooyoung. Of course. Even when Yunho is not looking at Wooyoung. 

"No way," Wooyoung says, letting go of Mingi—just one hand, though—to cover his lips. Yunho sticks his tongue at him. "Who is it? Tell me!" 

Yunho giggles and shakes his head. Then, he does something that makes San's heart skip a beat. Yunho takes a finger to his lips, and while staring into San's eyes, he says:

"Let's keep it as a secret."

Just for a moment, San's head spins with possibilities. A part of his brain, the rational part, calmly says that he is referring to Wooyoung, that's why he is using the same exact words San used hours ago after Yunho saw the picture he took of the boy in his elf costume. The other part, the irrational and used to jump into conclusions way too fast one, screams that he is referring to him. To San. Yunho liking San.

He feels so dizzy he doesn't even hear Wooyoung whining ("I can't keep the secret if you don't actually tell the secret!") and Yunho laughing mockingly at him.

Inflating his chest, San presses both hands into the table and does what he is—almost—best at: avoiding Yunho's gaze. He looks right into the middle of the table.

"How much longer will you two keep holding hands?" 

Hearing that, Mingi finally moves his hand up, not doing his best in hiding the colour painting his cheeks. 

❄

San's apartment is wide, well illuminated and has three rooms and two bathrooms. It also faces a little park filled with trees that beautifully change from green to orange to white with the seasons, bringing so much inner peace it is not a surprise Wooyoung and Yunho always prefer spending time there. 

San found it way before starting uni, so he didn't know anyone that wanted to move in with him. For a week, he thought he would lose it because the landlord gave him less than two weeks to find some roommates before giving it to an already formed group of girls—he waited because San has a really good arsenal of convincing tactics.

Thankfully, he found Yeosang through a group of first year students, and not longer after that, they both found Seonghwa through Instagram.

The flat was theirs.

San can assure he enjoyed living the past four years there, and he for sure loves Yeosang and Seonghwa—especially Seonghwa and his golden hand with food. Yet, it is still weird for him to walk into them kissing. Not that San didn't see it coming, because drunk Yeosang founded Seonghwa's Love Club way before Yunho's Love Club even existed and sober Seonghwa wasn't that good at hiding his heart eyes across the table every time they had lunch together. Still, it's weird. 

Walking into them having sex in the couch after his early study session at the library makes him want to bang his head into the wall. 

"I hate Christmas," San says as a greet, storming into Wooyoung's room twenty minutes later and face planting onto his unmade bed. "Your sheets smell nasty," he mumbles against said sheets.

Wooyoung is sitting by his desk, going through the same problem that broke their brains hours ago at the library—the same problem that made them both end for the day and San walk into Yeosang's naked ass. 

"I'm kicking Yeonjun out of the apartment," Wooyoung mumbles to himself. 

"You gave me a key, idiot," San mumbles back.

Wooyoung clicks his tongue. "I can't kick myself out, right?" He actually wonders, throwing his body back and putting the pencil under his chin.

San shrugs, sitting in between the messy sheets, taking off his shoes out of respect even when he knows Wooyoung spent an entire weekend sleeping inbetwen orange juice stained sheets. 

"You can move to my apartment if you want," San offers, and for a second, Wooyoung looks back at him with sparkly eyes. San grins, imagines flowing back into his mind. "You'll have to see Yeosang and Seonghwa fuck, though. Did you know Yeosang has a frog tattooed in his left buttock?"

Wooyoung immediately scrunches his nose, losing all the excitement of imagining himself having breakfast in San's balcony, observing the snowy trees open in front of him as he takes a sip of coffee.

"No, thanks," he says, giving San his back.

"What I thought. I'm gonna stay for lunch," he affirms, laying down in bed with his eyes closed as Wooyoung hums, totally cool with it. They're best friends after all. 

_Best friends._

San scowls a little, opening his eyes to face Wooyoung's white ceiling. They went home together—Wooyoung drove them to the mall as their apartments are just a few streets apart—, they met to study in the morning, yet they haven't talked about Yunho yet.

It's weird, because Wooyoung is always talking about Yunho. 

Once again, the irrational part of San's brain is telling him that somehow Wooyoung found out Yunho's feelings for him and now doesn't want to be his friend anymore. It hurts San because he can't lose Wooyoung.

The rational part says he might be overthinking. If it is him, if it is not. Going through early heartbreak while thinking Yunho likes another person, or already naming their kids in the case Yunho likes him. Exactly what a normal person with a crush would do. 

San did the same thing once he put on his pajamas and got inside the blankets. Laying awake for hours, rolling in bed until four in the morning, hating himself for keeping on coming up with scenarios worthy of some Christmas romance movie.

"Oh," Wooyoung pops his bubble, moving his chair towards the bed. San sits down in a rush, scared his friend is able to read minds and just saw how he shared a kiss with Yunho under the mistletoe while wearing matching sweaters. "I really hope you don't hate Christmas as much as you say."

San gulps, staring at Wooyoung. The boy is looking down at his phone. 

"Why?" 

When Wooyoung looks up, he puts on the same smile he puts every time he does something for San without asking. Like ordering food for him meanwhile he is in the bathroom, or agreeing to participate in the Halloween Costume Contest the campus organizes every year, or just pulling him into parties he doesn't feel like going to.

San frowns, still scared, but not because he found out about his internal fight about liking Yunho or not, but because he just did something without asking. 

"What did you do?" San squints. 

"Well, I've been doing such a good job for the past weeks and the manager is already in love with me. She asked me if I had a friend that could work as well as me, and now that the semester is over I thought that maybe you would want to spend some quality time working with me," San parts his lips, yet no words come out because right now he just wants to punch his friend in the throat. "So, long story short, I told her I would bring you today. Before you scream at me I wanted to tell you yesterday after dinner but then Yunho dropped that bomb and I forgot. I'm sorry!" 

San closes his lips, taking a deep breath. He clenches and unclenches his fists in the spawn of a second.

"She is asking me what's your size," Wooyoung smiles once again.

San jumps out of bed and throws his entire body on top of Wooyoung's. When Yeonjun, Wooyoung's roommate, comes into the room to tell them food is ready, they're both on the floor. San sitting on Wooyoung's back, internally screaming because he can't say no and make Wooyoung look bad in front of his manager. Yet the idea of walking around wearing the elf costume is not pleasant at all. 

❄

It's true San needs money, even if he ends up only using it to buy a one way ticket to the North Pole so he doesn't have to face anyone after his shift. But first he's gonna punch Wooyoung.

"I'm going to hurt you," he hisses through gritted teeth. "Our friendship is over."

"C'mon," to make everything worse, Wooyoung hasn't stopped laughing since they got changed into the elves costumes, "you look quite adorable."

San raises a fist towards him.

"Don't be violent, elves are light beings," he says, then he makes his smile wider using both index fingers. "Smile, Sani."

Contrary to that, San wants to drop on his knees and cry. He totally feels Mingi now, tights molding way too tightly around his legs. It's like having another layer of skin, but a very itchy one. And cold. Air seems to flow perfectly well through the bad fabric, congealing his legs with every step. Speaking of steps, he hates the fact he rings with every move thanks to the stupid pointy and ending in a bell shoes.

And all that doesn't even compare to the makeup, and the stupid ladybug hair clips Chaeryeong—the girl working with them and also the one who did his makeup—had to put on his hair because his bangs were too long and elves aren't supposed to look intimidating. 

San refuses to look at himself in the mirror because he knows he will cry at the sight of his bangs parted in the middle and cutely decorated with ladybug clips—Chaeryeong says she will be bringing Christmas themed clips tomorrow, but San is already thinking of chopping his bangs off with the first scissors he finds just to avoid going through that.

The job is actually quite easy, a thing San is glad of. They just need to receive the kids that are coming to see Santa—an old man that calls everyone _sweetheart_ and totally looks like San's actual grandpa—, prevent the parents from breaking the line—or just throwing their kids onto Santa like a rugby ball—and give out some candy to the ones still waiting. 

Mingi and Chaeryeong are in charge of keeping the line meanwhile the manager stuffs San and Wooyoung's arms with a basket of candy canes and other Christmas related candies. The shift lasts only three hours. San takes a deep breath and pretends he is not dying inside. 

He walks around the place—they're literally in the middle of the mall (also known as the spotlight), next to the biggest tree they can fit in a closed building and drowning in Christmas carols—giving out candy with a smile, ignoring the way kids look at him because he knows they are looking at the hair clips.

Wooyoung jumps towards him after the first turn is over, getting a well deserved ten minutes to rest.

"How are you doing?" He asks with the biggest smile.

San threatens him with a candy cane.

"You owe me something big."

"At least you don't want to hurt me anymore," Wooyoung says cheerfully, tragically consumed by the Christmas spirit, pulling him into half a hug. "Think about it, we're working buddies now! We are conquering every buddy category existing."

San rolls his eyes, pulling from one of Wooyoung's cheeks and getting his fingers stained in cheap red makeup in exchange. They both bemoan at the same time.

"Don't ask me to be your fuck buddy next," San notes, taking a deep breath when Wooyoung just smiles and puckers his lips, making really loud kissing sounds. "I'll say no."

Wooyoung looks ready to say something stupid like he always does, but then his eyes open wide and before even saying a thing, he is running away. San observes him crash into Mingi—who drops a lot of fake presents boxes—before getting inside the fake house with his lips parted. It's not until he turns around to confirm there's not a killer walking his way when he realizes he should've realized what made Wooyoung run like that.

Yunho is already standing two feet apart from him, and smiling big. His eyes spark the most today and San is so embarrassed right now he can't even move to follow Wooyoung—Mingi does, instead, getting inside the house at San's back, surely to nag at Wooyoung. Or hold hands. San can't care less right now. 

Yunho ends up catching him, taking one hand to his face, covering his lips in a shy way.

"Sani," Yunho chimes, a soft giggle following up. "You look like a fairy."

San is dead. He must have died the moment he sheathed in those ridiculous caramel-like tights, being able to see how his soul leaves his body and flies up the sky, leaving him hanging as well. 

"Can I take a picture of you?"

San crashes back into Earth and moves his arms up to his face as if he is trying to stop a punch. For some reason, that makes Yunho giggle even harder. The boy must be enjoying it a lot. 

"Don't," San says softly, "I look awful."

 _And I'm not a fairy, I'm an elf_ , he wants to add, but it wouldn't make the difference because Yunho doesn't seem to focus on the costume at all. He looks right at San's exposed—and filled with makeup—face.

"No, you don't," Yunho moves forward, fingers wrapped around San's wrists, moving his arms away to look at him in the eye. San wishes he was stronger, but he just melts when Yunho uses his sweet barista voice with him. "I love the blush, it makes you look cute and shining," he says with a soft smile, moving one hand up to represent the sparkles with his fingers. "I like the way you parted your hair, too." 

San suddenly remembers the ladybug hair clips and moves his head down in embarrassment. To think Wooyoung ran away and left him alone like that, talk about friendship! 

"Stop mocking me," San bemoans. "They told me my bangs were too long and that it gave me an intimidating aura."

"I'm not mocking you," Yunho purrs in the sweetest voice ever, bringing one hand close and catching one of the clips that slipped away with all the frantically moving of his head. 

San's stops breathing, not because Yunho is actually two centimetres close and touching his hair but because Wooyoung must be watching and then it will be the end. San gulps.

"You do look intimidating with your bangs down, though," Yunho admits, slowly fixing the clip.

Honestly, San thinks he looks badass with his long bangs down. It's true he always gets too lazy to cut them and lately he had to raise his head a bit to look at what he had in front of his eyes. But still badass. 

With his bangs parted and his forehead exposed he just feels naked. 

"I like it better this way," Yunho finishes, giving him a big smile, showing his front teeth. "You look more approachable."

San pouts.

"I am approachable, though." 

Yunho's answer is another giggle, moving around like he is another kid wandering around and asking for candy. San is totally tempted to throw a candy cane at him and run away.

"Will you be working all holidays like Woo?" He asks.

"I guess so."

"Nice," Yunho gives a few tiny claps. "That way we can hang out every day."

"I don't really feel comfortable hanging around in this elf costume," San says through tightly pressed lips.

"I like it, though." Yunho breathes, looking down at his phone then. "I need to go, I'll see you later," he waves his hand at the same time he runs back into the Starbucks.

It is just then when San notices the pace of his heart. He takes a hand to his chest, flat pressed where his heart is hitting, doing the most to not bend over his own body and deflate like a forgotten birthday balloon. 

Wooyoung comes jogging after a few minutes. San narrows at him, not strong enough to blurt everything he is thinking about that betrayal. 

"What did he say? Did he see me?" Wooyoung opens his eyes big, two fingers pointing at his face. "I can't let Yunho see me upclose like this. He will take a thousand pictures." 

San clicks his tongue. 

"You're the worst friend ever," he cries out, softly punching him on the chest and totally avoiding the fact Yunho didn't have any interest in talking about Wooyoung. 

Actually, San was too embarrassed he didn't even notice the way Yunho was looking at him.

❄

San sprints out of the mall as soon as eight hits the clock, not having time to take off the hair clips and just screaming over his shoulder that he will bring them back the next day. He doesn't even wait for Wooyoung and takes the bus home instead. 

The reason is simple: he doesn't want to have dinner with Yunho. At least not today, and totally not after the boy deliberately played with his hair.

He runs away and stands in front of the bathroom's mirror once he arrives home, interrupting Yeosang and Seonghwa's romantic date—that consists of them watching _Mean girls_ with three large pizzas San doesn't mind tasting on his way to the bathroom. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Yeosang asks, sitting inside the bathtub and looking like he is about to open his Christmas presents. The excitement he bathes in thinking about San chopping his bangs just makes San even sadder. 

He loves his bangs, but he can't walk around Yunho wearing Christmas hair clips so he just needs to gather all the strength he can. And cut them. 

"Yeah," he says, visibly gulping. 

"Don't you want me to do it?" Yeosang offers, eyes sparkling.

"Don't you want to go to the hairdresser instead?" Seonghwa adds from his position leaning onto the door frame, holding a cup of tea with both hands and looking slightly distressed by the scissors San is holding. 

San shakes his head, closes his eyes and then swells his chest with a big mouthful of air. If he is not ready, he doesn't care, because he needs to be. He raises his hand and, without even opening his eyes, cuts a strand of hair.

Yeosang screams, delighted, meanwhile Seonghwa mumbles he can't keep watching, turning away.

San cuts a few more strands, pressing his lips so hard they soon turn white.

"Does it look good?" He asks, voice trembling. 

"Have you ever seen a newly born vulture?" Yeosang says in between laughter. 

San lets out an exclamation of horror way before he opens his eyes, and when he finally catches his reflection in the mirror, he wishes he had had his eyes open while he used the scissors. 

The tragic night turns into an early trip to the hairdressing salon. Beanie pulled down his ears and wearing a mask just in case someone recognizes him. Yeosang and Seonghwa walking like total models at each side of his body don't help at all with his morning low selfsteem. 

Maybe because he had suffered enough for a day, Wooyoung texted him in the morning saying he was sorry for pulling him into the job without asking first, so he talked with the manager and they agreed San should go only during the weekends from now on. So, once again, San is free for the day.

And he totally chopped his beautiful bangs for nothing.

"Why don't you take the chance and dye your hair as well?" Yeosang points, softly clapping.

"I don't have money for that."

"You have a job now. Why don't you go purple? Or pink?" 

San rolls his eyes. He is totally sure he won't like the haircut—because it will be way too short—to start with, he doesn't need a flamboyant color bringing everyone's attention into his face.

They're almost reaching the salon when Seonghwa stops to greet someone. And, just his luck, that someone ends up being Yunho engulfed in the softest baby blue sweater, carrying two shopping bags.

San regrets introducing Yunho and Seonghwa because they have such a pure relationship, and that leads to San having to stand in front of Yunho, more exposed than ever.

"Hey, I like your beanie," Yunho points after greeting Seonghwa. 

_I want to vanish_ , San begs.

"He is going to cut his hair," Yeosang explains happily, and San also wants Yeosang to vanish because to Yunho's eyes this might totally look like San took his words and just decided to cut his hair because Yunho thinks short bangs would make him look cuter.

For the way he smiles, San can't quite point out what he is exactly thinking but he is, at the same time, sure Yunho is totally lurking around that thought. 

"Is that so?" He asks, softly. "This will be my first time seeing Sani with short hair."

San had his long bangs already when he met Yunho, and for the past four years, it helped him to avoid his annoyingly glowing eyes. Or the way his nose wrinkles when he smiles. Or how his lips are cutely heart shaped. Now San can't stop seeing it.

"Bet is the first time you ever see his face," Yeosang laughs. Yunho just hums in response. "What are you doing here, though? Christmas shopping?"

"Oh," Yunho suddenly realizes the bags he is carrying. "My roommate left yesterday and I'll be alone for the rest of the year, so I thought of making some cookies. It's my free day and I feel quite lonely."

"That's sweet," Seonghwa says, totally melting in the spot. 

San totally thinks the same, even when the idea of making Christmas cookies is so cliché it makes him want to puke as well. Making cookies with Yunho doesn't sound that bad, though. 

"You know what?" Yeosang points, and San is already waiting for the worst to happen for the way his friend clings onto his arm. "San got a free day as well! He couldn't shut up about how bored he will be without Wooyoung," that's a vile lie. "He is horrible at baking but you don't mind, right Yuyu?" 

The sweet nickname Seonghwa once gave him drips from Yeosang's lips so easily for a brief second San agrees with him. Almost tempted to even nod. Just to violently start stuttering a second after, realizing the magnitude of Yeosang's proposal. 

There's no way he was just pulled into some cliché Christmas cookies baking with _Yunho._

"I'm actually… The thing is… You know… Actually I… Baking…" San blows air, not being able to put a coherent sentence together. 

"It will be nice, actually," Yunho shrugs.

San closes his fists tight and looks down, eating up the increasing desire to just throw his head back and let out the most obnoxious sound a human is able to make. He can't because, in front of him, Yunho really looks excited about that. Edges of his mouth curling up, blinking fast and repeatedly. One more word and he will be jumping around, and San would find it way too cute to resist. 

"Wonderful!" Yeosang chimes, putting both hands over San's shoulders, totally making his body jiggle like gelatine. San is pretty sure there's no bones inside his body anymore. They got magically pulverized. He is just skin and bone dust and regret. "Now, we're gonna go get that haircut. He will see you later. Bye, Yuyu."

Yeosang holds tight onto San's hand, waving it towards Yunho for him. 

"Bye," Yunho looks down, wiggling his fingers in between the shopping bags.

San patiently waits until they're standing in front of the hairdressing salon to exhale and throw his body onto his legs, hands visibly gripping at his knees. The sound sliding through his lips doesn't even express half his feelings right now.

"Don't freak out," Yeosang asks. 

San looks up, squinting and pressing his lips in a pale line. His forehead gets filled with wrinkles as his eyebrows move down.

"Why did you do that?"

Needless to say, Yeosang knows about how San may or may not find Yunho's eyes beautiful and may or may not have mentioned once how he wants to bury his nose in that soft cotton candy peachy hair of his. Seonghwa, standing next to them with a clueless smile on, has no idea.

It wasn't San's intention to spill it—basically because he doesn't have time to talk about some feelings he can't allow himself to feel—but in his defense, he was drunk. And Yeosang was drunk. And for a moment San thought if he would forget about Yeosang ranting about Seonghwa's beautiful smile then Yeosang would forget about the whole creepy smelling Yunho's hair thing.

Surprise. Neither of them did. 

Right now San stands as straight as he can, hoping his friend keeps the secret. Even from his boyfriend. 

"Listen," Yeosang steps forward, holding him by the arm and pulling him away from Seonghwa. San's worst fear sums up in Yeosang also thinking Yunho likes him and trying to set them up together to go on double dates and subsequently making Wooyoung cry. "I know lately you've been pissed at Hwa and me."

San chews on his lower lip, still unable to relax.

"I'm not pissed," he laughs awkwardly, "I'm just in a bad mood. Because of Christmas."

"Aha," Yeosang nods, totally not believing him. 

Which is stupid, because San is totally saying the truth. He hates the Christmas requirement that one should have a partner to be able to enjoy the holidays with and them kissing every five seconds just reminds him of that. And how single he is—but that's not the point. 

"For real," San sighs. "I don't want to bake cookies. It's boring, and Christmassy, and I bet Yunho knows every single Christmas carol that exists."

Yeosang laughs, patting his back a few times.

"I bet you have a great time. Besides, I'm planning on giving Hwa his Christmas present today so you won't want to be around. Or will you?"

San inhales, looking front.

"I suddenly love cookies."

Yeosang happily pinches his cheek in response. 

❄

Not long after having lunch San stands in front of Yunho's apartment, engulfed in a big jacket and sweaty hands because he totally despises his new haircut. 

The ladies working at the hairdressing salon loved it, Seonghwa and Yeosang loved it, even Wooyoung praised him through text instead of teasing him. San hates how short it is, leaving his entire face on sight, bangs barely brushing his eyebrows.

When Yunho opens the door, already wearing an apron and with both sleeves of his hoodie rolled up, San faces his shoes. They're pretty dirty now that he looks at them carefully. Instead of greeting him like he normally does, Yunho lets out a soft _oh_ , smile pulling from his lips up.

"I like it," Yunho refers to the haircut. "It's cute."

San cries inside because he is not a badass anymore, he is just cute now.

Yunho takes his jacket and welcomes him inside the apartment a few seconds after, when San finally looks up from his shoes and puts on the most awkward smile. Yunho giggles the entire time, taking a hand to his cheeks three consecutive times. 

It's not the first time San steps inside Yunho's flat. They—Wooyoung and him—have been there a couple times in the past, bringing the study session from the cold library to the warm apartment. It's not as big as San's, but it's for sure warmer—and way calmer than Wooyoung's, as he lives with three other loud men. 

San stands in the middle of the living room, realizing it's the first time he is alone with Yunho. Not only inside his flat, but in general. There's always Wooyoung around to save him from doing something stupid.

Like per example–

"Is that a Christmas tree?" San points at Yunho's very obvious, well decorated Christmas tree. He bites his tongue one second late.

Yunho titters, taking a hand to his mouth. He for sure is thinking how much of an idiot San is—and maybe that's for the best.

"Yeah," Yunho says in the end, coming close to San. "Wooyoung says you're not fond of Christmas, but you look very Christmassy to me."

San is tempted to bark a laugh, not doing it because Yunho's love for Christmas is actually pure. As he expected. His flat is not as loaded in Christmas decorations like his mother's house, but he still has a big tree, some snowflakes painted on the outside of the windows and sparky lights hanging from the balcony's railing. Not to forget the fact they're baking Christmas cookies. 

"What about me is Christmassy?" San mumbles under his breath, following Yunho to the kitchen, where he already has some cookie dough prepared, as well with a lot of different silicone molds—San sees a tree, a ginger man, a star. San is not expecting him to answer. Not even expecting him to hear him.

"You work as an elf," Yunho points, handing him a yellow apron. 

San's cheeks go red for a second, really missing his bangs to hide his blush right now. He gives Yunho his back, pretending to have trouble unfolding the apron. 

"It's been one day and I already hate it."

"Do you think I would look good in an elf costume?" Yunho suddenly asks, sounding serious.

Turning around, San finds him doing funny postures, sticking up his butt in the air and fluttering his eyelashes, one hand on his waist, the other resting at the back of his head. San bursts into laughter, not being able to hold it anymore. Yunho's smile grows bigger, making his entire face glow.

"I think you are way too tall to be an elf," San bites down his lower lip to keep himself from smiling like a fool. "And you don't want to spend three hours walking around in itchy tights, believe me."

Yunho comes over to help him tie the apron, looking down at him. Suddenly it's like standing underneath the Christmas lights. 

"Mingi is my height," Yunho says once he finishes tying San's apron around his waist. 

"Mingi hates it the most," San's voice breaks in the worst moment. 

Yunho puts on some Christmas carols after that, totally focused on the cookie baking. Contrary to what San initially thought, baking with Yunho ends up being funny. The boy starts telling him his favorite Christmas stories from his childhood, apparently filled with homemade cookies and hot chocolate. San listens carefully, forgetting for a single afternoon how beautiful Yunho is and just getting immersed in how comfortable he makes him feel. 

By the time the cookies are in the oven, Yunho gazes at San with a dash of wildness sparkling on his eyes. 

"Let's dance," he asserts. 

"What?" San doesn't have time to get confused, Yunho turning up the volume of his phone, Sia's _Candy Cane Lane_ blasting through the speakers, and quickly holding onto his hand. "I don't know how to dance!" San exclaims, heart already jumping inside his chest and warming up his cheeks.

"Of course you know," Yunho laughs loud, not actually dancing but jumping around and moving his body to the rhythm of the music, still holding onto San's hand.

It's the first time San actually dances to a Christmas song, or dances in general. Dancing with Yunho doesn't make it any better, heart pounding and not because of the tiny jumps around the small kitchen. San squeezes his eyes shut, trying to hold his smile at first, showing all his teeth after a few minutes. He is still embarrassed to death, but he allows Yunho to guide him. A few spins after San feels dizzy enough to move aside and rest his back onto the wall.

"I knew you were Christmassy," Yunho points once the song is over. 

San doesn't refute him because he is still trying to recover his breath, head as red as the Christmas decorations hanging from Yunho's tree.

Christmassy or not, San enjoyed it. It was nice. 

"I had fun," so he doesn't doubt telling Yunho when he is already engulfed in his jacket and standing by the door with two bags of cookies badly colored because neither of them knew how the food coloring worked—one for Seonghwa and Yeosang and the other for Wooyoung.

Yunho bites his lower lip, an indecipherable expression crossing his face. He stares at San for a few seconds without saying a thing.

"Me, too," he says in the end. "Thanks for coming."

"Huh," San nods, slowly patting the cookie bags. "I'll take these to Wooyoung now. He will be so happy."

San is sure the boy will do a backflip out of excitement knowing he is about to taste some cookies made by no other but Yunho. 

Yunho nods, looking indifferent. 

"Make sure to save some for you."

"I will," San affirms, even when they already filled their stomachs with cookies and hot chocolate. "See ya."

Yunho rests his head over the door frame, still looking at him like he is waiting for something. San finds himself split once again, totally unable to read Yunho's expression. 

❄

Yeonjun is the one opening the door for San when he reaches Wooyoung's flat. The boy takes a hand to his heart, softly smiling in a greet. 

"Choi San visiting us again, what a delightful thing."

San rolls his eyes, pointing the bag of cookies towards him. Yeonjun immediately drops the act to get curious about what's inside, a real smile curving his lips as he finds out. He sticks a hand inside, picking a star shaped star. This one has a big yellow glob in the middle, where San tried to do a small star, but it didn't work out. 

"Now I am glad to see you for real," Yeonjun munches content. 

"Adorable as always. Wooyoung's home?" He asks, not having heard from Wooyoung since he sent him a picture of his hair earlier in the morning. It's already past eight, so he must be home. 

"Yeah. He was," Yeonjun sticks his hand in the bag to pick another cookie. "But then he left for a date."

San's eyes flutter wide open, tilting his head to one side.

"A date?" He repeats. 

"I think. I don't actually know," Yeonjun shrugs. "He was in a hurry so I didn't have time to ask him. Dude, where did you buy these cookies? They're delicious. Ugly, but delicious."

San shakes his head, no sound going through his parted lips. That's weird. Wooyoung never talked about going on a date. Wooyoung never talked about anyone that wasn't Yunho, actually. And San was still in Yunho's apartment fifteen minutes ago, it's impossible for Wooyoung to be with him. 

"Hmm," San blinks, putting the cookies into Yeonjun's hands, "save some for Woo. Tell him Yunho made them."

Yeonjun moves his lips down in a pout. "Okay. You good?"

San is still thinking. He doesn't say goodbye, he just gets inside the elevator and goes through every single conversation he had had with Wooyoung for the past year. It is true his Yunho's rants decreased after he got the job at the mall, but San thought he was just tired of having to collate both his studies and work. It's impossible for him to have missed something like Wooyoung liking another person.

San frowns and smiles at the same time, internally fighting with curiosity and a sweet relief. 

"San!" Yeonjun calls from the door, raising his shoulders at him.

San shakes his head, popping his bubble of thoughts right when the doors are closing. 

"I'm good! Merry Christmas!"

That's something San never thought he would be saying with such a smile. 

❄

San goes to sleep thinking about Wooyoung and how he just ran away from Yunho one day ago to avoid the taller seeing him in the ridiculous elf costume. Even when he can't help but feel glad—if Wooyoung isn't interested in Yunho, then what harm would it make if San starts flirting a little?—there's still a voice inside his mind telling him he is, once again, jumping into conclusions way too fast.

Yeonjun is famous for not being the most attentive person, making him not a reliable source of information. He said date but also that Wooyoung was in a rush and he hadn't time to give explanations so maybe Wooyoung was just hanging out with a friend. 

San gulps once again. 

"Huh? I was out with Mingi," Wooyoung says the next day when San runs to the mall because every time he called Wooyoung he went straight into voicemail. Wooyoung went into work early in the morning to help set up the new Christmas tree—apparently the one they have is not big enough for Christmas Eve and they need a ginormous one that needs double the ornaments hanging from the branches—, wrinkling his nose as San mentions the word _date._ "He knows a place where they make chicken on top of waffles so we just went after work. But first I went home to change my socks because I stepped in like twenty puddles. Also, my phone is dead," he adds, flexing his legs to pick a box from the floor.

San follows him as he walks towards the big unnecessary tree.

"Dead? Like, out of battery?"

"Like I dropped it onto the floor and then Mingi dropped himself on top of it," Wooyoung sighs, putting on a sad grin with the memory of that. He places the box on the floor and gives some ornaments to San, silently asking him to help. "Guess I need to say bye bye Tokyo hello new phone."

"Oh," San sounds genuinely sad, looking at his reflection on the golden ball. 

"Anyway," Wooyoung winks at him, "Yunho's cookies were delicious. Is there anything he can't do?"

San stands on his tiptoes, humming without facing Wooyoung at all.

"I'm still surprised you aren't in love with him," Wooyoung snorts loudly, squatting next to him with a bunch of ornaments bouncing in his arms. San stops breathing for a second, observing him from above. Wooyoung looks as calm as always. He even smirks a little. "You must be the only one who is not. A rare creature."

"I am not rare," San stutters. "Wouldn't it be weird if I liked him?" 

He tries out in a whisper, hoping for Wooyoung to not actually hear him because he notices how obvious and stupid he sounds once the words are slipping through his lips and falling around like snowflakes. Wooyoung looks up, scowling at him.

"And why, do tell, would that be weird?"

There's an awkward silence floating around them. A very good question. 

"Because you like him?" 

"And?" Wooyoung raises his eyebrows, mimicking his tone.

San puckers his lips, almost dropping one of the balls onto Wooyoung's head.

"I don't want to fight you because of a man," he mumbles, adding right after: "in the hypothetical situation I liked Yunho. Which I don't. Too sparkling for me."

He lies so, so miserably bad. If Wooyoung sees through that lie, he doesn't let him know.

"Bullshit," Wooyoung whistles through his teeth, crawling over the floor to get more ornaments. San notices how he has only added two, cheeks a little red when he bends to pick some more balls. "In the hypothetical situation we liked the same person," Wooyoung says almost as if he is able to see through San, mocking him a little, "I wouldn't fight you because we are not fifteen anymore. Moreover, have you seen the army of fans Yunho has? It'd be a waste of time. In the end, he is the only one making a decision."

"Okay," San sighs, lengthening the sound of the _'O'_. "But I don't like Yunho."

"And I think you're crazy. You would make a really cute couple."

"You're crazy," San says back, pouting. 

It becomes a little difficult to hide the smile that breaks through his lips after that. San fiercely thought he knew his friend to the core, but Wooyoung just showed him a new fresh face he hadn't seen before—honestly, Wooyoung once fought him for the last piece of pizza, so it wasn't difficult to believe he would put a fight to get Yunho as well. 

Knowing Wooyoung even thinks they'd make a cute couple makes him a little giggly inside. Maybe Christmas is not as bad as he thought. 

❄

Christmas Eve falls on a Thursday so, according to what Wooyoung told him, San should be inside the blankets and watching _Home alone_ with Yeosang and Seonghwa. He isn't. He is actually engulfed in itchy tights and the strident screams of excited kids.

This time the tights are completely red, combining with the dress and the hay sliding through his forehead. At least, there's no bell on his shoes, neither big black freckles on his cheeks. Just a slight blush because they're not elves for the day. They're all Santa, if that even makes sense. 

The kids seem happy so San doesn't waste much time thinking about it. He does think about Mingi and Wooyoung wearing pants instead of the dress, warm long pants—they ran out of pants and San was the only one with a waist small enough to fit inside the dress. Not that he cares, he is just cold. 

"Have you heard?" Wooyoung bumps his shoulder during their break, bringing Mingi with him—holding his hand, San notices. "Mingi is bringing Hongjoong to the dinner."

San opens his eyes, taking one hand to cover his lips.

"Really?"

"He thinks we're going out to have some Christmas ramen. If I had told him it's actually a dinner with Yunho he would have booked a plane ticket to Siberia."

Wooyoung laughs loudly, letting go of Mingi's hand to clap even louder. He doesn't need to say it with words, San is totally thinking the same. He is sure Mingi is also thinking it: their Christmas Eve dinner will end up in chaos.

Seonghwa had the amazing idea of reuniting everyone for dinner, seeing they all decided to stay—just when San thought he was free of having to attend a Christmas gathering this year. Obviously Yunho was invited, and Wooyoung took the liberty to invite both Yeonjun and Mingi, who now invites Hongjoong. 

Yunho's love song creator. 

San needs to admit he is actually having high expectations now. 

"I also invited Jongho," Mingi adds. "I think you know him, he really likes Yunho, too."

"Oh, the wrestling club captain," Wooyoung points, a mischievous grin painting his face when he gazes at San. "I can't wait for it."

"I just hope no one ends up crying," San says, eyeing the Starbucks.

Yunho's working today as well. San wonders how much it will take for him to pop his head out of the place and notice his skirt. 

It takes him exactly an hour, appearing out of nowhere when San is putting on his soft smile and giving candy to the children. The boy waits on the line like any other kid, still wearing the Starbucks apron, both arms at his back.

"One strawberry kiss, please," he asks, cutely puckering his lips.

San swears to God he is going crazy. 

"I'm sorry, we only have candy canes and chocolate coins," he says, totally ignoring the way Yunho is checking out his costume. "How old are you?"

Yunho tilts his head, pretending to think about it for a second.

"Five," he shows his palm, unable to hold his giggles for any longer and just stepping out of the line, allowing the actual kids to get their candy.

San gives four candy canes and nine chocolate coins before being able to turn on his heels and face Yunho, who patiently waited next to him, humming along the carol sounding through the mall's speakers. 

"What happened to the elves?" He gets curious. 

San puts the candy basket on the floor, both hands holding onto the fabric of his skirt before flexing his legs in a slight reverence. Yunho looks delighted. 

"We realized five Santas work better than one hundred elves," San shrugs, hugging himself, brushing his own arms in search of warmth. "I actually have no idea why, but you have to admit Mingi looks hilarious with the beard."

They both search for Mingi, standing on the other side of the plastic house, trying to avoid a kid waving a letter at him. Yunho huffs a laugh, eyes moving to San's face once again. 

He stares at him with half a smile, not saying a thing. San furrows his brows, gulping. 

"What?" 

"You look so Christmassy," Yunho nods, making San roll his eyes. He still smiles, softly punching Yunho on the chest. 

"You better enjoy it now, because I'm putting on a hoodie for tonight's dinner," San chirps, daydreaming with the warmth of his hoodie and jeans and the eggnog Seonghwa bought. There's still two more hours until he can go home and get rid of the shitty tights.

"Okay," Yunho whispers, so soft it makes San snap from his own warm world to tilt his head, silently asking what's the deal. Yunho smiles, just lips slightly curving up, staring for so long San starts getting shy. "You look gorgeous."

San parts his lips, totally taken aback by that. He flushes red, the entirety of his face soon matching the color of his outfit, legs moving alone and throwing him a few steps back, dropping all the candies around his suddenly shaky feet. San drops himself after an awkward second in which Yunho smirks and San can do nothing but part his lips, searching for the right words to throw back at that. He bets Wooyoung wouldn't have had any qualms in mischievously flashing his lashes back. San squats to pick the candy, ears so warm he feels thankful the hat is covering them. He is starting to get Yunho's deal. Late, but better late than never. 

"Hmm. Thanks," he rushes once he is back on his feet, eyes still roaming the floor. "I gotta go. A lot of candy to give. I'll see you… Later." 

San turns on his heels like a ballerina, already sprinting out of there when Yunho calls out his name and he can't not turn around. So he does, observing him over his shoulder. 

Yunho just takes a hand to his heart, for a second faking he is about to faint. He smiles, and San starts walking in the opposite direction. 

He wants to think he is seeing things, because the other option is that he was right after all, and Yunho does like him.

❄

San decides he must be imagining things. 

He has known Yunho for so long and he never tried anything with him. It was always Wooyoung his favorite. Yunho himself said it, San looked Christmassy. And Yunho loves Christmas. 

He was just complimenting his Santa costume, not him as a person.

With that thought in mind he sits at the dining table way more relaxed than he was finishing up his shift—spilling the candy once again when Wooyoung threw his body all over him and San just flinched out of nowhere. 

Jongho, the tiny yet muscular captain of the wrestling club, decides to take a seat next to him after dinner meanwhile the rest of the group battle on SingStar. San is so tired to even pretend he likes Christmas, that his only interaction with the boy is a raise of his glass. Jongho doesn't look like a Christmas lover either, so he imitates the gesture and then the two of them enjoy the lack of conversation for about ten minutes. 

The dinner went strangely smooth. Almost like the Christmas spirit got into every single one of them—even Hongjoong, who blushed crimson red and started stammering on his words when he faced Yunho but it's right now dueting _Last Christmas_ with him—and allowed everyone to enjoy a cozy Christmas dinner between friends.

San was the only one looking down at his mashed potatoes and stomping his foot from time to time because what happened hours ago rooted in his brain and refused to leave him alone. Yunho sitting right in front of him, stealing glances from time to time, didn't help at all shutting down the irrational voice begging him to allow himself to dream and accept Yunho likes him.

San laughs through his teeth. 

_Yunho doesn't like me, it's just the Christmas lights making everything look romantic,_ he chants to himself, finishing his sixth glass of eggnog punch.

When he stands up to get the seventh, he wobbles and almost trips with his own feet. A dash of embarrassment flutters on his chest before he is looking at Jongho over his shoulder. 

The boy blinks, not far from him—he is on his fifth glass, San swears.

"Do you need help?" Jongho asks as nice as he can.

San is still bending, arm resting over the now tableware free table, fingers tightly gripping around the glass. His nails scratch the surface for a second, lips pressed together. 

"I'm fine," he blurts in the end. "Want more punch?"

Jongho accepts with a shrug. 

Tragically, there's no more punch and for a few seconds they both stand in the middle of the kitchen like they forgot why they went there in the first place. Yunho enters the kitchen when they are about to leave, smiling to find San there.

"San," he calls, and San snaps quickly, eyes falling on the boy's face. Wooyoung and Yeosang had the idea of buying tons of Christmas hats, and right now Yunho is wearing two. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"I'm busy, actually," San blurts, pointing his hand at Jongho. "We're on our way to buy more eggnog."

Jongho narrows at him. "Are we?"

"Yep," San loudly pops his lips, one arm around Jongho's shoulders. "We can talk later."

 _With enough alcohol in my system to be able to look you in the eye,_ San adds internally, already pushing Jongho out of the kitchen. The boy doesn't oppose resistance but he does wonder out loud if they really need more eggnog—or if they're even friends in the first place. 

Yunho doesn't oppose resistance either. 

The 7/11 San likes to buy ice cream from is just around the corner. Not far enough to stay out more than fifteen minutes, though, but enough to cool him down. San feels hot although he forgot to put on his jacket and the snow is already piling up at the sides of the sidewalk. 

"You like Yunho," Jongho sighs, sounding tired of that topic already.

"You like Yunho," San throws back, totally remembering the way he confessed.

"Kind of. But it's just a crush."

San raises a brow, doing the most to make their walk last as much as he can, the sparkly banner of the 7/11 already on their vision field. 

"What's the difference?"

Jongho shrugs, shivering a little.

"I wouldn't mind dating him, but I wouldn't mind not dating him, either," he explains, white steam escaping from his lips. "He is charming, and always treats me with so much kindness. He even draws a bear on my coffee, and I just had to tell him my order once. He still remembers," Jongho can't hide his tender smile. "But I don't actually know him. This is the first time we've been together in the same room, aside from the coffee shop. You can say I admire him."

"Hmm. Then I admire him, too," San nods his head.

Jongho throws his head back with a laugh, red hair bouncing with it.

"You threw me into the coldness of the night to avoid him. You like him. And you're friends, right? You know him," Jongho answers himself, proudly snapping his fingers.

For a moment, San wishes he didn't know Yunho as much as he knows him. How easier everything would be if Yunho was just the handsome and kind barista that always remembers his order. Not Yunho, the kind friend that calls him gorgeous and makes a mess out of him.

"What if I like him?" San blurts, stopping in front of the 7/11's door. "He doesn't like me back, I'm just one more in the bag. I'm a less talented Hongjoong."

Jongho crackles a laugh, already entering the shop. San has to follow him inside. Jongho is already speaking softly, eyes focusing on the aisles. 

"Hongjoong wrote him a love song, then proceeded to sing that said song in front of the whole campus. He just got a crush."

"I think Hongjoong is dying to marry him," San points. 

"Maybe," Jongho puckers his lips, finally standing in front of the eggnog. Both of them look down thinking if they really want to keep drinking. "But the thing with crushes is, you don't mind telling. Deep down, you know it won't last, rejection doesn't hurt that much. When you genuinely like someone, you get scared they don't feel the same," Jongho turns towards him, smiling brightly, "and you run away to buy unnecessary eggnog with a guy that just wants to sleep."

"Oh, shut up," San hisses, picking two bottles of eggnog. "We're not even friends, you can't lecture me."

"Then why am I here?" Jongho flings his hands in the air. 

San moves towards the cashier without answering. Maybe he is scared. But he is just scared Yunho keeps on sweet talking to him and he falls into a state he will actually cry his eyes out if Yunho confesses liking Wooyoung, like San still fiercely believes. 

❄

Yunho is waiting outside San's apartment, almost like he totally guessed San's intentions of drinking one whole bottle by himself and then crash into his bed to avoid whatever Yunho wants to talk about. Jongho wiggles with laughter when they get out of the elevator, softly patting San's shoulder before entering the apartment. Taking the eggnog with him. San whines, one arm floating in the air. 

"Do you have the key to the roof?" Yunho blinks. 

San wants to lie.

"Yeah," he does have it right there, hanging with his door keys from a very cute frog keychain. 

"Okay, let's go," Yunho tugs his hands on the pockets of his jacket, starting his way up the stairs. 

"It's freezing," San bemoans from his spot.

"It's okay," Yunho comes over his steps and takes off one of the hats he is still wearing, delicately putting it on San's head. "I'll be quick, though." He reaches a hand out for San to hold then. San wants to believe it took him a lot to finally give up and press his cold fingers around Yunho's warm ones. But it just took him a second. 

The roof is only used to dry up the clothes—Seonghwa uses it a lot to dry his sheets as they don't fit on their small rack—so they're left alone with some clothes when San finally finds the lock and opens the door. The cold wind freezes him, starting to regret not bringing his coat with him. 

Yunho jumps outside, pulling from San again. If San isn't wrong, Yunho was there just once. When they were in their second year and Wooyoung went through a weird phase where the only thing he wanted to do was have picnics. They went one afternoon to buy bread, orange juice, sweet ham and cucumber, took San mom's tablecloth and went up. They sat in the middle of the roof for a few hours, just chatting and finding out cucumber sandwiches are not as delicious as they seem—Wooyoung hasn't tried cucumbers since then. 

Being with Yunho alone, in the middle of the night and with all the Christmas lights welcoming them from underneath makes San's heart skip a beat. They have a very beautiful view of the illuminated city from there.

San turns on his heels, hands brushing his arms, facing Yunho. 

"Pretty," he says, head pointing to the city, "but it's freezing. Can we go back inside?" 

"Just a moment," Yunho raises a finger, free hand getting inside his pocket to come out with a cute candy cane keychain. He jiggles it in front of San's eyes for a second before placing it on his now opened palms. "A Christmas gift."

San purses his lips, looking down at the keychain and trying so hard to not jump forward and into Yunho's arms. A candy cane. Because that's what San gives around at the mall, and because he actually likes the candy a lot. Yunho is always noticing every single detail, and that makes his heart flutter. When San's fingers roam the keychain, he finds a little button. The candy cane lights up, making both of them giggle in unison. 

"Thanks. I haven't bought anything for you, sorry," San mumbles, eyes still down.

"It's just a silly detail," Yunho shakes his head.

"Still," San swells his chest with the cold air of the night. "You're so nice. No wonder everyone likes you."

San exhales, body shivering with the freezing wind swirling his hairs. He bites the inside of his cheek, thinking of all the times he almost spilled out how much he liked Yunho. For four years, he has just enjoyed his company, watching him from afar. For Wooyoung, but also for himself. 

Everyone likes Yunho. _Everyone_ is a lot of people, amazing people like Hongjoong, Wooyoung, and even Jongho, and San considers himself the invisible type. He doesn't shine as bright as the rest. Trying is just useless. 

That's what he thought.

"Even you?" Yunho gets one step closer, snow crunching under his feet. San finally looks up and into his eyes, lips parted, ready to say something like _of course I like you_ fast followed by a _you're an incredible friend._ He doesn't have the chance. "Because I like you, Sani. I like you a lot."

San's jaw drop, air tangled in his ribs. He starts feeling less of his fingers, totally eaten by the cold wind. Letting out all the air inside his lungs in a sharp exhale, San hopes Jongho is wrong about all the crushing and liking and confessing or not confessing shit.

Because Yunho's eyes are sparkling differently right now, and San's brain has succumbed to the irrational voice screaming a victorious _I fucking knew it._

❄

"Hey, San, have you seen Wooyoung?" 

San stops to balance the box of Christmas ornaments he is carrying, popping his face from one side to look at Chaeryeong. The girl bounces her pointy hat towards him, eyes wide open.

"He was supposed to get this box into the storage room ten minutes ago," San moves the box, fingers drumming over the surface. "He is nowhere to be found, but I'm going there right now. I'll tell him you're looking for him."

 _If I see him_ , San adds to Chaeryeong's sweet smile after babbling how Wooyoung promised to cover her during New Year's and she needs to be sure before booking a train ticket to her hometown. 

Wooyoung was already gone when San and Yunho got down the rooftop on Christmas Eve, and for the past five days he has been really slippery—more than ever now he doesn't have a phone. 

As his best friend, San would've gotten concerned, appearing in his apartment without a warning to stick his nose in whatever Wooyoung's up these days. But, just like his friend, San has other things in mind.

For example, the fact that he bit his tongue fives days ago trying to tell Yunho something coherent after his sudden confession. Or how his face was so red once they came back into the apartment both Yeosang and Jongho bursted into laughter. Or, do tell, the mere fact Yunho ended up liking him for real and their little talk on the roof wasn't part of some eggnog induced dream. 

Also, how Yunho didn't mind how San just blurted "I'm not actually likeable, are you sure?" before the taller started giggling, cupping his cheeks with tender fingers. 

San couldn't sleep at all that night, rolling in bed and kicking his blankets like a high schooler.

It took him one day to actually ring Yunho's doorbell. 

"I do," he had said right after Yunho opened the door to receive him. "I do like you. But you already knew that, right?" 

Yunho had covered his mouth with one hand, ears getting a little color, finally showing a little shyness around him. San wanted to believe he has been so obvious for the past years everyone around him knew about it.

"Actually, I wasn't sure," Yunho had said, shyly moving his body from side to side. "You never treated me like the rest, you were just a friend. Finally someone that wanted to be my friend and not just kiss me. At first, I got so interested in you because you wouldn't stutter or blush while talking to me. But I slowly started liking your smile, and your dimples, and the way you speak."

San cleared his throat, head spinning with all the new information dripping from Yunho's lips. At the back of his mind, Hongjoong's song perfectly captured every single feeling pouring from his heart. 

"What's with the way I speak?" He chose to say through a tiny pout, making Yunho smile widely. 

"It's just so soft," Yunho had taken a hand to his chest, right where his heart lies. "You're amazing, San, I can't stop thinking about you. Weird, right? We always get interested in the people that don't like us back."

"But I like you," San gasped, taking a big mouthful of air. "I just… You've seen how Wooyoung looks at you. I was scared our friendship would be over… The three of us, I mean."

In that moment, Yunho parted his lips just as if he remembered something important he forgot to say.

"But Wooyoung knows you're the one I like. He was cool with that."

San froze for a second. He shook his head, trying to figure out if he just heard it right. Yunho didn't give him the chance to ask, crossing his arms all over his chest at the same time as he leaned over the door frame. 

"He called me through Mingi's phone the day we baked the cookies. After telling me I was an amazing cookie baker, he asked me if it was you the one I liked," Yunho shrugged, unimpressed. "He guessed himself so I just admitted it. He sounded happy."

"How did he find out?" San blurted, head spinning even faster. 

"Wooyoung's so attentive, that's why I like him," Yunho chimed. "But I like him as a friend. Of course, I love having you as a friend but…"

He let the words float around them until San was, once again, giving up and laughing out of nervousness. Guess they didn't need any more words after that, totally surrounded by the Christmas magic San claimed to hate so much. Yunho pulled him into a tight embrace and San closed his eyes. Just like the song they danced together once, they just took a trip down candy cane lane. 

One minute later, Yunho was pulling him inside his flat to make him dance to yet another Sia's Christmas song. 

San promised himself he would find Wooyoung and have a talk about that, and how he lightly mentioned how they would make a good couple just after learning Yunho liked San. 

If only Wooyoung hadn't decided to disappear. 

Walking into the storage room, San drops the box of ornaments with a muffled sound escaping his lips. Out of all the places he thought Wooyoung would be hiding, he never expected it would be the storage room. Better, he never thought he would find Wooyoung kissing Mingi in the storage room. 

Both boys—sitting in between boxes of Christmas wreaths and still wearing the ridiculous elves costumes—jump and detach from each other as the loud noise the box makes reverberates around the room, eyes on San. 

"Oh, no, the Christmas ornaments," San says in the most plain tone ever—something he learned from Yeosang—, not even paying attention to the balls rolling far from him and getting under the shelves.

Wooyoung is the first one speaking, as Mingi's face gets the same colour of his hair, suddenly losing his voice. 

"You should knock," Wooyoung points at the door, pursing his lips tight, totally trying to hold back a laugh. San is looking at him with the same amusement sparkled on his face, even when deep down, he is a little shocked.

Not that they're kissing, but that he never saw it coming when, going back the past days, it was ridiculously obvious. 

"You shouldn't kiss inside the storage room," San blows air through his nose.

"We can't kiss inside Santa's house."

"Fair point. Have you tried your car?"

Wooyoung muffles a laugh. "Too far."

With one look into each other's eyes, they're both laughing loud and hard. San takes both hands to his tummy meanwhile Wooyoung takes both hands to his face, not quite sure if he's embarrassed or just cleaning some tears away. 

"What's so funny?" Mingi cries out from his spot in between Christmas decorations. 

Honestly, San doesn't know. Call it the magic of Christmas. 

"Chaeryeong is looking for you. Stop kissing and go back to work."

Wooyoung looks up, lips still curled in a smile. He raises a hand, cutely sticking his butt out and winking. 

"Okay."

San knows that means they will finally talk later in Wooyoung's personal language. So he just nods and takes his chance to wave at Mingi, laughing when the boy sticks his head inside one of the boxes. 

San was so sure Wooyoung liked Yunho. But he also was sure Yunho liked Wooyoung back, so he reaches a point where he can't trust himself anymore. He is happy for Wooyoung, though. 

"Hey, elf," San raises his head up when he is finally back to redecorating the tree—he wonders why they need to rearrange the ornaments every three days, he is going crazy. Yunho is leaning in next to it.

"Hey," for the first time since holidays started, San feels like smiling back at him without the embarrassment demons biting on his ankles. "You can't have more candies. These are for the children."

San says so, even when the mall is specially empty today—Tuesday, supposedly another day San should've been inside the blankets, but the manager needed some extra hands. San is one hour closer to just telling her to give him back the normal shift. He is always here anyway. 

"I was wondering," Yunho ignores him the best he can, "do you want to come ice skating with me after our shifts?" 

San raises a brow, fingers pulling too hard from one of the balls and breaking the thin thread it has on top. The one where he should hang the ball from. He decides to throw it aside, getting rid of the evidence and picking up another ball. 

"I don't know how to ice skate," he mumbles.

"It's okay, I don't know either," Yunho replies, cheerfully. 

"You really want us to get inside an ice rink filled with reckless kids starting a snowball fight right there without even knowing how to skate?" Yunho nods, confidently. San blows his bangs, just that he doesn't have any bangs to blow anymore. "You're crazy."

"C'mon, I'm sure it's not that difficult. And it will be funny."

San is already picturing himself laying in the middle of the ice rink while six years old point and laugh at him. A shiver goes down his spine. 

"You will regret it in the morning," San says in the end, rolling his eyes. "Falling from your height must be painful. And I could even run over your hand with my skates, that have blades on it. Say goodbye to your fingers."

Yunho laughs at that, almost like San just told a joke. He takes it as a yes, leaning in to place a soft kiss on San's cheek. 

❄

In the end, San believes Yunho lied to him. In front of him, it doesn't look at all like this is Yunho's first time ice skating. Meanwhile San clings with his life onto the small walls of the rink, Yunho does a pirouette in the middle of it. People clap and open their mouths in awe. 

San clicks his tongue because, is there anything Yunho's not good at? And yet, here he is with him. Like he doesn't care at all about the rest of the world. Yunho just has eyes for San only.

The boy smiles at him from the middle of the rink, reaching his gloved hands—they needed gloves in order to be able to enter, so Yunho bought them matching green gloves, mistletoe patterned—towards him. Almost asking him to leave the security of the walls and trust him. San trusts Yunho, the one he doesn't trust is himself. 

Falling onto the ice, even if it's fake ice, surely hurts a lot. And he decided to wear the new pair of jeans Seonghwa gifted him for Christmas, it would be a shame to fall and ruin them. 

He shakes his head, slowly moving one foot after the other, following the line of kids who are also too scared to move into the middle of the rink. 

Yunho finally decides to skate towards him, and how smoothly he does it. San narrows his eyes at him when he places his body next to him, skating backwards without difficulty. 

"You said you didn't know how to ice skate," San groans.

"You wouldn't have accepted coming if you knew I was a master," Yunho puckers his lips out, San nods because that's totally true. He is regretting being here, not having that much fun. Scared for his life, and pants, and pride. What if he falls, limbs stretched like a starfish, in front of Yunho? 

San shakes his head, trying to get rid of that image.

"Just give me your hands," Yunho repeats, reaching both hands for San to hold. "I won't let you fall."

"I'll make both of us fall," San whines. 

"You won't. Come on, this is funny." 

Even from inside the gloves San is able to see how Yunho wiggles his fingers. He gulps, slowly taking a hand from the wall to press it into Yunho's one. Looking down at his two left feet, he moves his other hand, letting Yunho hold him tightly before pulling both of them into the middle of the rink. 

San closes his eyes, a little scream escaping his throat, waiting for the impact. 

San doesn't fall, neither does Yunho let go of him, eventually opening his eyes to enjoy the ride. It's actually quite fun, but having Yunho right in front of him makes it even better.

Yunho doesn't let go of his hand when the half an hour they had to skate is over. Without an explanation, he starts running, ignoring San's little confused screams until they're in front of the city's big tree. Even bigger than the one they have at the mall, and one thousand times more beautiful. More sparkling. 

Yunho stops right under it, looking at the lights first, turning his head around to smirk down at San.

"You have to admit this is beautiful," he points at the tree with his free hand.

San becomes brave for the first time in his life, not looking away from Yunho's eyes, that are now reflecting every single Christmas light surrounding them.

"It's beautiful," he admits, not looking at the tree at all. "I've never said Christmas wasn't beautiful. It's just not my thing."

"I wish it was," Yunho sighs, shaking his head. Slowly, he moves his free hand, lifting it in the air on top of their heads. Both of them look up, yet Yunho does it with a smirk meanwhile San tries to understand what he is doing. "Well, look at that. We're under the mistletoe."

The laugh scratches San's throat on its way out, pressing his lips together and looking down, incredulous. When he looks up again, Yunho is already biting down his lower lip.

"So, what now?" He wonders, raising a brow.

San takes a deep breath, wondering how he is going to explain to half campus that Yunho might not be a single man anymore. 

"I don't know. I'm not the Christmas expert here. You tell me."

Yunho does. He lets go of San's hand just to press it onto his right cheek, lifting his face a little before leaning down. Softly pressing their lips together in a kiss. Underneath a Christmas tree, and the mistletoe. 

Ironically nice.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it to the end ily <3 merry christmas!!!!


End file.
